


Coupla Nerds

by azazelsocks



Series: Sastiel Love Week 2016 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Does Research, M/M, Sam Does Research
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azazelsocks/pseuds/azazelsocks
Summary: What they like to do is work through the weapons the Men of Letters collected.





	

Sam has never actually had to teach Cas how to hunt. Castiel is a warrior of Heaven—or he used to be, before…everything. But the training hasn’t disappeared. He’s terrifyingly good with knives, blades, and swords, the angel weapons of choice, and he’s passable with a gun when he has to be. He’s collected under stress, as a warrior should be. Sam doesn’t need to be Cas’ teacher.

Instead of teaching, what they like to do is work through the weapons the Men of Letters collected. They do it together, exploding things in an empty room they’ve commandeered for their purposes and sparring with the ones that seem least likely to dismember anyone. Sam makes the notes on the effects and usage of the weapons (the Men of Letters are somewhat lax on practical application) and Cas re-catalogues them based on type, application, and actual usefulness. Cas’ knowledge of Enochian and other ancient languages comes in handy translating some of the spellwork on various weapons, and Sam’s knowledge of the ancient and modern technology humans have devised to kill each other with helps with identifying some of the more obscure weapons.

“Dude,” Dean says when they come out from testing one day with blackened faces and clothes with little holes burned through. It was a spelled (or maybe cursed?) lighter this time, and Sam had dug something else cursed out of a box to set on fire. They’d successfully destroyed the cursed thing, but there had been a fair bit of shrapnel. “We don’t get in enough danger without you trying out weird shit at home, too?”

“You’ll be singing a different tune when we use one of these weapons to save your ass, _again_ ,” Sam shoots back, like that’s the main reason they do it.

No. They research together like this because they enjoy it. They enjoy the learning, of each other and of the weapons, and the time together.

If this kind of thing keeps one of them alive an extra day someday, well, that’s just a bonus.

**Author's Note:**

> If there's anything I've learned from working with biological specimen collections, it's that even the best ones will have weird stuff that never got labeled, and stuff that got labeled as the same thing as other stuff, and stuff that got forgotten when the system was updated or reorganized, and a lot of stuff that has _some_ information but not _useful_ information. 
> 
> Basically, my headcanon is that the MoL were actually fucking terrible organizers. I mean, at least us biologists have a taxonomic system to work with. How do you even begin to start classifying supernatural shit? There are probably half a dozen different organizational systems from when overzealous students tried to create the Best System Ever and only got partway through or from when someone dedicated their life to just One Very Specific Thing that is organized very well but in a way that is totally incompatible with all the other systems. Researchers, man.
> 
> P.S. I'm so happy that "Sam Does Research" is a tag.


End file.
